April Fools Day Vongola Style!
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: The Vongola was having a normal day, but it all goes downhill when Reborn proposes a contest to all the guests and occupants of the mansion. "Anyone who pranks Tsuna with the best one will have anything they want". Now everyone including the Varia, a certain Bronco and Byakuran tries to prank the poor little Tuna. Yaoi Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I wanted to celebrate april fools even though I'm kinda sick. So, I have been really busy and I am sorry for not updatingm y other stories. Also, I am sorry if I won't be updating them in a very long long time.

NO BETA

Summary: The Decimo was having a normal day in the mansion. But it all changes when Reborn open up an idea in which Tsuna has to suffer. "Anyone who gets Tsuna the best prank will be rewarded by _anything_ you want". Oh yes, Tsuna will suffer.

Pairing: AllxTsuna. You pick X Tsu-chan! (yaoi only)

Please vote: YOU CAN ADD YOUR OWN ONLY YAOI PAIRINGS~

1827 X27 6927 8027 5927 R27 L27 D27 S27 etc. etc.

p.s Arcobalenos are ADULTS~ and this is Ten years in the future~ And Mammon is a girl~

~Prologue~

Ah, the Vongola Mansion. It was said to be the most beautiful and the biggest mansion around in the world. The Vongola Mansion was also said to be full of beautiful women, handsome men and even cute boys. The Vongola was the name that every mafia feared and every man on earth respect and that was because of their riches, their manners and their skills.

*Bang!*

"VOIIIIIII!"

"TRASH!"

"Boss!"

"Mou~ ooh~ everyone here already?"

"Ushishisishishi"

"Ah, Bel-senpai please be quiet"

"Ushishishsishi shut up"

"Are? Where's Vongola?!"

"Aha, Sho-chan~ ne! ne! -"

"Byakuran-san! Please stop!"

"Ah! Where's Tsuna-nii?"

"Hahahaha, everyone is cheerful as always!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE THE DECIMO!"

"Hn, herbivores, Kamikarusou"

"EXTREME!"

"K-kyouya! Don't! "

"Oya, oya, Bucking Bronco that would not work on the birdie"

"Kora! Where are the girls!?"

"Hm, Reborn you better have a reason for this. I still have experiments to do"

"Yeah! "

"Shut up Lackey!"

"Hai, Collonelo-senpai"

"Collonelo, don't be too harsh at Skull"

"Arigatou Fon-senpai!"

Maybe the manners should be left out?

"_Shut up_"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and with a click of a gun, everyone moved their attention to the person infront. Reborn was...I mean _is_ a good man. Contradicting to the view of others, he was a good man inside. _Deep inside._

__"So, Trash, what are we doing here?" Xanxus asked, his glare not faultering one bit.

Reborn's smirk was the only thing they saw and when you see Reborn's smirk, it was either a promise of torture to you or to another.

"Anybody know what today is?" Reborn asked turning the green gun back to Leon.

"April 1st" Gokudera answered

"But, what does that have to do with us?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

"So...who celebrates April fools day?"

18271827182718271827X27X27X2 7X27X27X27X27

Tsuna stiffled a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Chocolate orbs looked around the room and heaved a sigh. Another day, another stack of paperwork. Another stack of paperwork, another ballpen dead. Tsuna groggily walked towards the bathroom. Pushing the big doors, he stopped as his ears picked up something strange coming from the door.

"Who's there?" He said, voice deep and calm.

"D-Decimo, it's me, Louis. U-um..." Louis looked up as he heard his boss' footsteps getting closer. "Hm?" Tsuna asked, head tilting to the side. With a deep blush Louis quickly blurted out. "Mr. R-Reborn said you should go to the dining hall, because there are guests and tha-" "Who are the guests?" Tsuna asked, narrowing his eyes. "Ah...The bucking bronco, Millefiore and the Varia, sir." Tsuna sighed and with a nodd, the man went out.

Oh he was going to get a bad day today huh?

8027802780278027802759275927 592759275927592759

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at the sight infront of him.

After the servant left, Tsuna quickly took a short bath and dressed casually. He was hurrying because, the last time the Varia came, the east wing of the mansion was ruined and it took him eight days to accomplish the paperwork! He knew something would be damaged but he never knew that _this_ would be damaged. There stood Tsuna infront of the dining hall.

The walls _were_ supposed to be marble. There _was _a crysta chandelier at the middle and the best table _was_ supposed to be set up. Along with the red velvet curtains, there _was_ suppose to be golden linings and glassware at the side. A painting of the first generation _was _suppose to be hanging at the fireplace, which was where the head of the table was suppose to be.

"Ah, Decimo, goodmorning" A monotone voice greeted from the wall. Tsuna turned only to Fran leaning by the wall, this time without his frog hat. Tsuna smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair in the process. "Morning Fran" Greeted the Decimo. When he turned back, to the people destroying his beloved home, he cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "Now, good morning everyone" he simply said with a smile. Fran looked at the Decimo in confusion, he didn't know what his boss was going to do, but he was sure as hell that it would be bad. A sigh escaped Fran's mouth when Tsuna gestured him to sit at an empty chair.

"Now everyone, I said___good morning_" Tsuna again said with anger.

Everyone stopped. Some stared, some glared and some just eyed the brunette. Those who were to afraid to do anything else sat down (a.k.a : Everyone except Reborn).

"Reborn"

"Dame-Tsuna" He smirked. Tsuna, being his student for years, shivered at the smirk.

1234567899998765432123456789 9876543123456789

"So, who celebrates April Fools Day?"

"Eto..."

"Oya, oya, so who are we pranking this year Arcobaleno?"

Reborn smirked, leaning forward towards his intertwined fingers.

"All you have to do is prank my student in order. The best one to prank him will have _anything_ he wants and that includes a specific brunette. "

"No destroying others' pranks?" Fon asked eyes closed.

"No"

"Hn...this will be interesting"

"kufufufufu, are you really going with this Birdie?"

"What was that pineapple herbivore?"

And thus mini world war 3 has started.

_09876543456789044567890

**So! Here it is. I'm going to update this when I have a chance and I'll try to update the others too**

**VOTE ON MY POLL**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and likes!

So...I AM NOT GOING TO POST THE WINNER YET! XD

i don't own anything! and NO BETA!

_WARNING: YAOI. LAME PRANKS. YAOI?. LAME AUTHOR? YUP!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**1. NO SHIMON**_

_**2. REBORN IS AN ADULT**_

_**3. TYL (TEN YEARS LATER)**_

_**4. Mammon is a girl**_

PAGE BREAK?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyone wants to back out?" Onyx eyes scanned the room. Some shivered in fear and some merely stared at the man with no emotion at all. The two techicians raised their hands, each giving more than valid excuse. And no, I will not write what there excuse is.

You like secrets.

Ne?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE OR LINE?

Nothing was better than this day.

That was the first thing Tsuna thought when he heard Reborn tell him that today's paperwork would be done for him and that for the whole day he was free to do , there was a catch to it. He has to stay at the the mansion for the whole day. Though, this confused Tsuna, but the excitement and joy he had clouded this confusion and here he was smiling like a maniac.

Tsuna quietly made his way around the mansion, eyes narrowed as he prepared himself to meet one of the loudest people in the world or maybe just the most annoying ones.

"Tsu-nii?" Lambo asked when he bumped at his Tsuna-nii.

"Ara, Lambo. W-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for I-pin and the other nee-chans. I can't find them anywhere." Lambo pouted, puffing his cheeks in the process. Tsuna chuckled lightly at the cute impression Lambo gave. "I think I heard Reborn say something about them being in a vacation. Maybe their not here." Tsuna answered,patting Lambo's curly hair. Lambo nodded, hugging Tsuna right after. Confused as to why Lambo hugged him, Tsuna patted his head again and left, waving with a smile on his face.

"Ah, by the way Tsu-nii, Happy April Fool's day!"

Tsuna smiled again, this time with confusion.

Coming towards the garden, Tsuna stopped when he sniffed something behind him. '_What the heck is that smell!_' was the first thing he thought. He sniffed around, trying to indicate where the smell came from.

Squalo was furious. His damn boss was just too lazy to get the wine or at least order some maids or butlers to get it! He had to walk from the west wing towards the east wing which was really a long way. Squalo was walking with the 'I-hate-EVERYTHING' aura, he did stop to break a vase at the main hall before stopping at the sight infront of him. There was his boss, the Decimo, sniffing around with a confused and pouting face. "Hoy, Brat, what are you doing here sniffing around?" Squalo asked, angry at first.

Tsuna simply ignored him, walking and sniffing his surroundings. "Wait a minute Squalo-san", Tsuna said , determination on his face. He leaned foward, sniffing Squalo. Squalo blushed at the close proximity of his boss and himself, the angel was so near! Squalo quickly covered the blush by scowling, but he turned green when he smelt Tsuna.

He smelled horrible! Tsuna flinched when Squalo leaned closer, his hands roaming his back, until it reached near his butt. "S-squalo-san!?" "Shut up brat!" Squalo grabbed something at Tsuna's back and tore it away. There stood a rotting cheese, a very hard rotting cheese. Tsuna stared at it at first, but quickly looked at Squalo for thanks. With a 'che', Squalo walked away quickly, holding his nose the whole time.

-YAOI?-

Finally stopping at the front of the garden he turned his head. His intuition told him no one was near, so he took this chance to take long strides towards the 'forest' part of the garden. He then came to a stop when he noticed Fran and Bel on one of the trees annoying each other. Unfortunately for the brunette, Fran noticed him and with a small smirk, he came down. Bel looked down, smirking when he saw his boss.

"Ushishishishi... Decimo-chan, watcha doing here?"

"Sempai, please shut your mouth because it stinks"

"Ushishishishi. What?" *throw knives*

"Ah... Bel, Fran..you guys shouldn't-mphmp!" Fran quickly covered the other's mouth with his hand, smirking in the process. "Ne, Sawada-san. Would you like some cake?" Fran asked. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the question, but was quickly interrupted by a laughing prince. Bel simply grabbed the Decimo's wrist, tugging him and succesfully trapping him onto his chest. Tsuna blushed madly when his face touched a hard chest.

"Come with me Decimo-chan. I have something to report about one of the missions. Froggy, tell boss and the stupid shark that I'll be going first...ushishishishishi" Bel laughed, dragging the poor brunette towards one of the garden sheds. The duo stopped infront of the shed, one with a smirk and the other with a confused look. Bel quickly pushed the brunette towards the door, saying this phrase one last time; "Happy April Fools Day Decimo-chan"

With a loud thud, Tsuna sighed. What is wrong with the people in this mansion!

Tsuna looked around and paled. It was dark inside and it was really creepy with a hand touching your..butt...

"HIIIIIEEEEE!"

Bel 'ushishishi'ed' while Fran smirked. They were sure they wouldn't win this, but sometime tricking the Decimo into something worthwhile was fun and this haunted thingy worked!

_PAGEORLINEBREAK?_

It was nine in the morning.

And almost everyone was somehow messing with him. First there was Lambo who Tsuna now knows was the one to put the stinky cheese at his backpocket. Then Bel and Fran came, both tricking him into entering the 'haunted shed'. After that he noticed Ryohei and Luss whispering to each other. And with a nodd the two quickly grabbed the brunette and dragged him to a 'tea party' as what Luss told him. A tea party which was full of exploding cake and tea. HOT tea.

Ryohei was the first victim though. He quickly challenged the exploding tea to a 'contest' in which if the tea runs out the tea wins, but if the HOT STEAMING tea makes Ryohei back out, Ryohei will win. Unfortunately HOT STEAMING exploding tea hurts when it makes contact with your eyes. So now the sun is somehow blind, and being blind meant running into things. For example, the rose bushes, the pillars and falling of the second story window.

And now he's in the hospital.

After Tsuna made Luss clean the mess, he hurriedly said goodbye and washed up for the second time.

Now here he is.

Tsuna, looking all dazed.

He was currently in his _special_ territory as he would like to call it. Here the varia, the arcobaleno and even the guardians weren't allowed in his so-called territory. Well except for his Kaa-san and if he has a special someone he might bring him here...aaaannnnddddd maybe a certain tutor too, you know because he _is_ his tutor...right?

"Dame-Tsuna" The brunette jumped at the deep voice behind him. He turned his head and saw an upside down Reborn with his fedora in hand and Leon on his shoulder. "Yes?" Tsuna asked, yawning at the process. Reborn frowned at this.

Reborn really didn't care for anyone, but his student changed that. Now he care for a lot of people and when I write a lot of people I mean a _lot_ of people. Reborn made his way beside the brunette and sat down on the grass. Tsuna pouted at the man's action and sat up, his face adorable and cute. "Reborn! This is my property!" Tsuna whined glaring (pouting) at the man. Reborn stared at his student and... chuckled.

Yes, Reborn chuckled. Ah, the end of the world? I think not.

Tsuna blushed as he heard the older man chuckle. It was...somehow...refreshing. Now noticing the blush of his student, Reborn leaned closer to the man and whispered " Happy April Fools Day Dame-Tsuna"

With this said, Reborn got up and went away with the wind...pffft.

Tsuna quickly covered his ear and blushed with full force.

~Yaoi~

With a relaxing thirty minutes in his special place, Tsuna finally got the courage to run towards the entertainment room of the tenth generation.

On his way there he met with the two technicians, both giving him sympathetic looks. "Ah... What's wrong Spanner, Shouichi?", the two looked sideways then up and then down. As frowns were placed on their faces they both sighed. "Nothing Vongola...just...good luck." "Y-yeah...and remember Spanner and I have nothing to do with anything"

Tsuna blinked at the two before he saw that they were now walking faster and away from the brunette. Really what was wrong with the people this days?

Tsuna walked through the third floor where he knew Dino's room was. He was about to stop at his door but he saw one golden coin at the wall and he's sure as hell it was not in the designs. He reached one arm to get it, but miserably failed. This time he reached for it with two hands ready to grasp the gold coin but still even with full force, the coin didn't bulged. There was a soft chuckle that came from behind him and quickly he spun his head, pouting as he saw that a marshmallow addicted man came smiling at him.

"Happy April Fools Tsuna-kun~" Byakuran smiled, chewing his marshmallows with glee. Tsuna stared at the man and pouted "That was a mean trick Byakuran-kun!". With a chukle, Byakuran leaned forward and patted the younger's head. "Hehehehe, it was still funny."

"Byakuran-sama, you have to finish the paperwork now" Kikyo came in unnanounced. He gave the Decimo a small smile before returning to his boss stating buisness and things about killing someone named Nezu.

"Awwww...! B-but I want to play with Tsuna-kun!" Byakuran announced, crossing his arms at his chest. Tsuna sweat dropped before smiling and saying that Byakuran should consider his job first before playing. Tsuna quickly made his way to the entertainment room, praying that he won't be able to see anyone for a while. Well, fate loves to mess with him. And this time he found Skull.

He was currently putting on make-up, but when the staring from Tsuna began. The dare devil blushed and ran far away. Far, far away

Tsuna sighed one last time.

It was still 9:57 AM and everyone was weird.

So, what could _possibly_ go wrong?

_~~~~~~~~~~~0987654321~~~~~~~~~_

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. HAD AN EMERGENCY! AND UMM...YOU CAN STILL VOTE!

NO BETA


End file.
